The invention relates generally to a temperature probe assembly and probe cover retainer.
In the medical arts it is common to measure body temperature. A long established method of measuring temperature has been by means of a glass bulb thermometer wherein a fluid is caused to expand into a calibrated column in response to temperature. The thermometer must be in contact with the patient for a relatively long period of time to permit heat transfer to the liquid. After each reading, the thermometer is sterilized to prevent transfer of contagious diseases from one patient to the next. To eliminate sterilization, there have been provided disposable covers or sheaths into which the thermometer is placed and which are disposed after each measurement.
With the advent of electronics there have been developed probes with elements which change electrical characteristics, such as resistance, with temperature. These probes are associated with electronic circuits which provide a temperature indication in the form of a meter reading or a digital display. These probes have generally been used with disposable sheaths or covers. One type of cover has been in the form of an elongated tube closed at one end and adapted to receive the temperature probe with its temperature sensitive end in contact with the closed end of the tube. The end of the tube is either relatively thin or metallic to provide good heat transfer for rapid response.
There have also been developed probe assemblies which permit easy engagement of the probe cover and disposal thereof after a temperature measurement has been obtained without the necessity of touching or holding the cover.